Horitsuba Seisub
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: My Secret Santa gift A nice piece of Seisub with no impending doom Also this is my very first piece of writing, ever, let alone my first fic, so be gentle.


HORTISUBA SEISUB-

A SECRET SANTA FOR EM (SEISUBMARINE-TUMBLR)

This is nothing daring or angsty, I intended it to be a cute and funny piece, but I'm not funny (or cute) so its just a little scenario of what may happen to the Seisub pairing on another peaceful day at Horitsuba Academy. Basically Tokyo Babylon without Seishirou being a life ruining ass-bag.

Chapter 1:

It wasn't easy for Kamui to see his friend bleeding, even if it was just a scratch on the hand. He cared too much for Subaru, and was feeling incredibly guilty of that last kick which managed to cause pain of any sort.

As quickly as Kamui began regretted asking Subaru to play soccer with him, Subaru was also quick to dispel any failings in Kamui's mind.

"Before you start apologizing and feeling guilty for something that isn't your fault, just look, see? It's only a scratch on the hand, nothing to worry about." Subaru's words stopped Kamui from beginning what was going to be a long line of 'sorry's' and 'are you alright'.

"Its sill bleeding pretty badly, you'll need a bandage at least, Subaru."

Kamui was right, the bleeding still hadn't slowed, the gravel they were playing on was much sharper than it looked.

"I won't need stiches, so it's still nothing." Subaru's gentle words and smile only seemed to make Kamui worse. It had been his fault they were playing on the gravel in front of the school instead of the grass ovals. Kamui had wanted to practice for the soccer team, without everyone- especially a certain member of the team- knowing about it.

Although Kamui was skilled, Subaru knew his friend too well; he was really more of a bookworm than an athlete. His true intention behind all of this was the soccer team captain who Kamui seemed to 'get along with'.

Subaru had noticed Kamui's interest in Fuuma, even if Kamui himself did not. Which meant that Subaru- being the undeniably kind person he was- wanted to help Kamui in any way he could. Besides he had his own interests to worry about; he would be lying if he said his injury was completely by accident.

"Why don't you ask the Syaoran twins to help you out, their on the soccer team (or at least one of them is, I think) and I'm sure they would be happy to help." The sudden joy in Subaru's voice was rather infectious, reminding Kamui of their childhood together, since Subaru was still that same overly concerned child, making him lighten up a bit.

"That's not really the point, but alright. You have to promise you'll go to the sickbay and get that hand fixed. So I'll meet you in class later then."

Subaru smiled brightly at Kamui, nodding back his promise as he had already begun running excitedly in the other direction.

Before he disappeared Kamui called behind him. "Subaru! I'm sorry."

Subaru simply waved back with his good hand and smiled, dispelling Kamui's last feelings of guilt. He had always had a bad habit of taking to much on his shoulders and then blaming himself for things he had no control over.

The two friends went their separate ways, Subaru headed indoors to the infirmary.

…..

Before entering, Subaru needed to take a breath in front of the door, No matter how many times he came here, injury or no injury it always felt the same.

His breathing ritual completed, Subaru pushed the doorhandle and entered.

"Subaru-kun, what a pleasure to see you… Even if you are tracking blood into my office."

"S-s- I'm… sorry." Despite his apparent matureness around Kamui, when Subaru was with Seishirou he could not help but becoming a blushing, nervous youth. Not so dissimilar to Kamui himself.

Seishirou was the school nurse at Horitsuba academy, because of its extensive size and the fact that Seishioru basically ran the infirmary himself, it made him more of a private doctor than a school nurse.

Seishirou moved forward, having to guide Subaru- who was reluctantly standing in the doorway- into the room and onto the immaculate white (and comfortable) hospital bed.

Subaru was rather lost for words or voluntary movement, letting Seishirou inspect his hand silently. Though the goofy look he made- making him look falsely bewildered- amused Subaru.

After a while Seishirou stood up and walked towards the shelves on the other wall, taking down a roll of bandage and some disinfectant.

"Unfortunately, Subaru-kun that gnash is rather deep so I'm going to have to use this horrible stuff on it. It will cause some pain though, but remember I'm only hurting you because I care."

Seishirou's words and his sweet smile had its desired affect, putting Subaru at ease. As much as he hating the smell and sting of medicine, he would gladly suffer through it if it meant helping someone else or just spending time with Seishirou.

As Seishirou was working delicately on his hand, Subaru made sure to turn his head in an attempt to hide his blush. One of the few items he could use as a distraction was a wall hanging visible over Seishirou's shoulder, picturing a large hawk type bird that stood out against the white walls. Subaru never remembered Seishirou mentioning an interest in falconry or birds, animals maybe but when it came to knowing someone, Seishirou was very mysterious even to Subaru who was rather close to him.

"There, should be all better now," Seishirou's voice snapped Subaru back to attention and glanced down at his hand. The bandage that Seishirou used contained the pattern of a five pointed star, sprawled over the back of Subaru's hand. A slightly sentimental touch which Subaru assumed, or rather hoped, was reserved only for him.

"What, not even going to thank me for fixing your injury?"

Subaru only just realized the lack of communication going on, and even that he hadn't told Seishirou what had happened.

"S-sorry… I mean Thank you, Sei…"

"Come on now, I was only joking. I know you too well now to worry about such things." Subaru this time was silent from a loss of words.

"But you could make it up to me, from all the times you come in here using up my bandages on scratches and cuts."

Deciding now was a good time to speak up, Subaru interjected, "Whatever you want, just tell me how I can help. I know I'm always imposing on you, when you probably have better things to do."

"Now, now Subaru-kun, if I didn't have your company, what would I do with all my time. Most people would rather deal with their injuries on their own instead of asking a creepy old man for help."

"That's not true, your not old at all, 24 is really young… and, I don't think your creepy at all either." The first half of Subaru's speech sounded so enthusiastic, but when it came to possibly expression of interest, he could not help but quiet down and turn his head away.

"Well in that case, why don't we go to the campus's famous cat's eye cafe in the sales district, and I'll shout you some cake. You don't have to be in class right on time, right?"

"No, I told Kamui I'd be late anyway."

"That's good, but it's not Kamui-kun I'm worried about. I'm more concerned of what your sister would do to me if I let something happen to you."

Subaru smiled at the idea of his twin sister Hokuto taking on the much larger figure of Seishirou, not that is was impossible with Hokuto's type of energy, he just couldn't see how things would end between the. Certainly not well for him.

"So if there are no objections, we should get going before lunch is over."

"Okay!" Subaru's springing to life once again proved the different effect Seishirou had on the boy. He was certainly not so full of energy when around Kamui, perhaps Kamui's downcast- and sometimes overdramatic – personality was the cause. As they were walking out the door Seishirou grabbed a bag from his desk to bring with them. However Subaru's experience with Hokuto told him anything with the name Piffle Princess on it was not going to turn out well for him.

...

Making their way through campus to the shopping district didn't take long, despite the extremity of the campus's grounds. Upon reaching Horitsuba's famous Cat's Eye Café, Subaru realized how hungry he was, although he wasn't much one for sweets, he couldn't help but be tempted by the smell. After taking their seats outside, to capture the pleasant spring weather the waiter came over to them.

Subaru recognized the waiter as one of the member's of the soccer team Kamui was trying to get into, Touya Kinamoto, a senior who seemed to pop up almost everywhere he went. And it wasn't just Subaru who caught glimpses of him here and there, other students, including Kamui and Hokuto, saw him as well. Just another one of Horitsuba academy's many mysteries.

One uneventful and one sided order later and Subaru was back to trying to avoid Seishirou's direct gaze, but he was determined to make things go better than in Seishirou's office, so went for his customary approach.

"So…arh, have you been busy with work? What kind of patients have you had?"

"You don't want to hear the rantings of work. I think before that, I should give you this." Seishirou brought worth the bag from Piffle store that he had carried with him, which made Subaru jump with nerves.

"Wha… you mean a gift… for me… no… I can't take anything from you."

"Nonsense, I thought no one else but you should have this, so I had to get it before it was gone. Just think of it as a thank you, or even my attempt at courting you."

Well, if Subaru had thought he might have been blushing before, it could not compare to the embarrassment that showed clearly on his pale face now. He had thought Seishirou's flirtations and jokes would be something he had gotten used to over the past year, but it didn't help when Hokuto joined in and of course Subaru's natural shy nature disallowed such attempts to be fruitful.

Moving past Seishirou's smile of absolute perfection and kindness, Subaru reached into the bag and pulled out a red and black porkpie hat. The older man was apparently good at picking out fashion, at least when it came to Subaru, for he was immediately taken with the gift and not just because it came from Seishirou.

After trying it on, Subaru looked into the café window and without turning his head said "You're right it does suit me. Even in my school uniform" Subaru's smile was slight yet bright and Seishirou couldn't help feel, not only proud but also happy, extremely happy.

"I'm glad that you like it, I thought you might already have one, with the kind of wardrobe your sister keeps."

Subaru didn't mention the blue and black hat he wore with his blue cropped Jacket, or the red and black top hat he had just in case it suited Hokuto's fancy, although it was a top hat it still counted.

"Ah…well…anyway, thank you very much, Seishirou-san."

After that their food arrived, saving Subaru from enduring Seishirou's intense smile and no doubt his remarks on Subaru's blushing like a schoolboy in love. Not that both didn't already suspect that that was exactly how things had turned out.

Chapter 2

It was the afternoon of the Soccer team try-outs, and the weather was looking threatening, but that didn't stop some teachers to decide to have an 'outside' class, primarily watching the try-outs instead of doing any work. 'Any excuse will do' seemed to be the school motto when it came to skipping actual schoolwork.

Subaru was sitting on the grass hill that framed the oval; of course sitting next to him - or more flailing about with extreme energy- was Hokotu who decided to join Subaru in supporting Kamui. He was after all Subaru's closest friend, and Subaru didn't have many others he was close too, so as far as she was concerned Kamui was important to her too.

"wow, there sure are a lot of people going to watch, and these are just the try-outs" Subaru and Hokuto were not alone on hill, other students had come to witness the extravaganza that was the Horitsuba soccer team in action.

"I hope Kamui doesn't get nervous from all these people watching"

"Relax Subaru, Kamui isn't one to get frightened by a few extra eyes, I mean with a face like that he has to deal with it everyday, right?"

"I just wished we could have trained a bit more"

"Subaru, you did your best to help Kamui, but now it's up to him to take on the world for himself. You can't always be by his side you know."

Subaru didn't answer, just focused on the field ahead of him.

After a few moments of warm up and stretches, which Hokuto seemed to enjoy a little too much for Subaru's liking, Subaru glanced Seishirou talking with the other teacher's not far from where they were.

Seishirou, like always seemed to be enjoying himself, and by the looks of things joining in the banter between Fay-sensei and Kurogane-sensei.

Of course it wasn't long before Kurogane's insults alerted more attention from the student public, thankfully drawing away Hokotu's attention from the studs on field.

"Looks like their at it again" Hokuto commented with a smile

"Yer they always provide some kind of pre-entertainment before an event. Though I'm surprised chairman Yuuko-sensei isn't here."

"Yeah she enjoys it just as much as the rest of us, oh hey look, Sei-sensei seems to enjoy it too."

Subaru said nothing just nodded

"You know, between Fay-sensei and Sei-sensei, the teacher's in this school seem to be really amusing, don't you think Subaru?"

"I think between your teasing and Seishirou-sensei's I could just about sympathize with Kurogane-sensei"

Hokuto's reply came in the form of gentle tickling which made Subaru squirm and scream in a child-like laughter, amusing Hokuto immensely. And Seishirou of course who had just strode over to them.

"That looks like fun, can I join in."

"S-Seishirou-sensei…"

"Oh come on" Hokuto piped in "we all know how this goes, Sei-sensei smiles, Subaru blushes, I break the tension with my teasing which makes Subaru blush more. Lets skip that so we can get to the real issue here, like how YOU, Sei-sensei, decided it was okay to buy MY Subaru doll a new hat, WITHOUT CONSULTING ME!"

Although the tension was play acting, Subaru nethertheless felt he had to do something to ease the situation, but Seishirou being Seishirou knew better than to make him dive between himself and Hokuto.

"Now, now Hokuto-chan I didn't forget you, here." Seishirou pulled out a small bag from his overcoat pocket and handed it to Her.

"What is it?"

"Stop asking questions and find out" Seishirou answered smugly

In a flash Hokuto was able reveal the gift as a set of earrings in the shape of mini discs. Subaru had to admit, although he knew no woman in there right mind would wear something so old fashioned, it suited Hokuto and her outrageous, yet stylish, sense of individually.

"There wonderful! Thanks Sei-sensei, although I would have preferred maybe something with fish on them, but this has given me an idea for a new outfit."

"It looks like an old man like me has some sense of style after all. Right Subaru-kun?"

"Old man, HA, don't make me laugh Sei-sensei. 24 is a ripe young age when one must decide important life changing matters, like who their going to marry for instance."

"Oh, I've already made that decision" Hokuto's planned worked; Seishirou had answered just as expected, now to finish it off.

"And who, pray tell, have you lured into your web to become your blushing young bride" This is it, finish him.

"Why, you of course Hokuto-chan."

The silence was striking but the horrified looks on both twins faces was even more astounding. Neither seemed able to even stutter a comment or reply.

There paralysis meant that whatever further questions would have to wait because the try-outs had begun, drawing everyone's attention to the field.

Seishirou chose to sit behind the twins on the higher placement of the hill, enabling none of them to actually see each other's expressions.

The match started out in a frenzy of excitement, the two teams divided into seven encompassing both members of the team and hopeful future members. Of course this being Horitsuba academy Kamui was leading one team, opposing Fuuma on the other. From Subaru's perspective, which was somewhat divided at this point, Kamui seemed very fixated on what Fuuma was doing rather than where the ball was.

Luckily though, the ball was passed to Fuuma who dodged and ran expertly towards the other goal, catching up to where Kamui was. This was his chance, a chance to show his athletic skills right in front of Fuuma and maybe show some initiative as well.

Charging diagonally, Kamui barely missed running into Syaoran who was on his own team, and was the first to take on Fuuma for the ball. Already with enough momentum behind him Kamui strategically zigzagged behind Fuuma, startling him and angled himself correctly to skid the ball right out from under Fuuma's feet enabling Syaoran to take possession of the ball and turn the game around to the other end of the field.

Cheers rang out from the crowd, more than just Kamui's fan club too, even Subaru sparked with energy at the strategically impressive manoeuvre, though it was Hokuto who whistled and cheered like any other fangirl. This display did not faze Subaru much, for he was way to accustomed to his twin sister's behaviour, though he wasn't to happy when he managed to glance at Seishirou who was smiling just as idiotically as ever. Was it the enthusiasm of the rest of the crowd that made him seem to be enjoying himself? Or was it Hokuto's happiness, thought infectious, that caused his happiness?

Subaru couldn't help but ponder such issues, no matter how far-fetched they were. It was just that Seishirou's comment affected him more then it should have.

Meanwhile Seishirou, though amused by the soccer game, was wondering whether there was a kiosk somewhere selling snacks.

Back to the game- Syaoran had made progress on the field but needed more room so passed back to Watanuki, who was trying out for the team. However his nervousness and inexperience meant that things could turn rather quickly. Kamui found an opening and called for the ball, Watanuki quickly, and awkwardly, kicked it to his general direction.

Reaching for the ball, Kamui failed to see Fuuma charging in front of him in an attempt to seize back the ball, which meant that when he went to kick the ball he collided with Fuuma's leg instead, ending in a tumble of limbs and Fuuma lying face first next to the ball.

Kamui wasn't going to waste time in the dirt while everyone else congregated for the ball. Springing up he quickly made for the ball thrust his foot at full speed towards the ball, but instead his off balance meant that he once again collided with Fuuma's face.

By this stage Subaru had buried his face in his hands and was relying on Hokuto's exasperations for commentary.

"Do you think this will look badly for him making the team?" Hokuto said after a while

All that Subaru could manage was a groan of "hhhhmmmmm….."

Chapter 3:

Seishirou wasn't able to stay around with twins to clear up his little joke from earlier, which distressed Subaru greatly. He was called over to the field to quick to even say goodbye to the others.

"Aww, too bad Sei-sensei got called to do some work. Well better him then me I guess" Hokuto was taking an optimistic side of things, whereas Subaru was overcome with worry primarily that of his childhood friend who had stormed off before the game was over.

"I think I should go find Kamui" he suggested

"Good idea, but please don't be too long, we have to get home before it starts to rain, okay"

"Err, right"

Despite the extremity of campus, Subaru knew where he would find Kamui. The roof of course, where all brooding, bishounen characters with inner turmoil go to clear there heads. Subaru just hoped that it wouldn't be too crowded up there.

Once he reached the school roof he suddenly noticed the state the weather had took, dominating the scenery were dark clouds and a cold wind made its presence known. Kamui was still in his sports uniform, so Subaru introduced his own presence by giving him his jacket.

Kamui didn't say anything or hardly looked at Suabru, just felt the comfort of his presence and folded himself into Subaru's welcoming embrace.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me it's not that bad and I should just get over it right."

Subaru looked confused at the statement; he thought Kamui knew him better than that.

"Why would I say something like that, especially when I know it's not true. You made a mistake and made someone you care about suffer, that's not something to laugh at.

"What do'u mean someone I care about, you mean that ass of a senior Fuuma who thinks he does the will of God or something…" Kamui was blushing but Subaru didn't say anything about it.

"All I know is you act differently around him and have tried various times to try and get close to him. Remember the Mokona incident?"

"We promised to never speak about the Mokona incident"

"yer, well what I'm saying is even though you deny it, I kinda understand what your going through. Not that I DO know what your feeling or what to say to make things better, I just… I'm trying…to… just remember I'm here for you, kay."

"yer I got it, Subaru" Subaru's help had succeeded, even if he couldn't recognize that it did. No matter what Kamui felt safe in his arms. In fact the main reason why Kamui failed to understand his relationship with Fuuma was because he was so infatuated with Suabru's kindness.

"Subaru?"

"What is it?"

"Maybe your, wrong. Maybe I'm paying attention to Fuuma to distract myself from what I feel for you."

At first Subaru didn't understand, then when it finally hit him he fell backwards in surprise and stammered with a bright blush on his face.

"W-w…whaaat are you talking about, haha…" Subaru was flustered and didn't know what to say, as much as he cared for Kamui the thought of him being more than just a brother to him scared him.

"Relax, Subaru, I was only saying that I really feel comfortable with you. But there was a time when I did have those kinds of feelings for you…"

"W-whhaaatt" In Subaru's mind this was getting worse

"No, I didn't mean that as some kind of confession. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, or something. You know you're the best kind of brother to me."

A joke, right. Right. You would think after being around Hokuto and Seishirou would make him immune to jokes like this by now.

The sudden thought of Seishirou, even in passing, made Subaru blush even more, or more significantly made his heart start racing. All this talk of feelings made him contemplate his own for a second.

'Not now'he was saying to himself 'Kamui comes first'

"If it makes you feel better, Suabru you're absolutely right about Fuuma. I do, maybe, kind of think of him, like that…" Kamui began turning away which spurned on Subaru to get back on his feet, and, uncharacteristically, come up with a rather brilliant plan yet simple plan.

"Well then, why don't we go see him, so that you can apologise for possibly breaking his nose, and maybe, if there's time tell him that for yourself."

Kamui turned around but didn't face Subaru, just in case the acceptance of the idea showed too clearly on his face. The idea of going to where Seishirou was once again made him jump at the rate he felt his heart going. But he was rather proud of the idea of sorting out Kamui's problem, and his own at the same time.

...

Meanwhile, in the infirmary

Fuuma's injury had been tended to and he was now conversing gaily with the physician.

"And you said he was wearing a dress…?" Seishirou asked, continuing their conversation.

"Yer, a pink one two" Fuuma replied with a smile

"However did he manage the courage for that escapade?" Seishirou was dumbfounded yet amused

"Well, knowing Fai-sensei it just kind of comes naturally to him I guess. Anyway it served as profound amusement for the class; hardly any work was done at all"

"No doubt" the conversation nearly over Seishirou was deep in thought, creepy thoughts, one of which was transferring the image of Fai-sensei in a pink dress to Subaru in a pink dress, but all he could come up with was Hokuto, which displeased him somewhat.

"Perhaps something else would suit him better" he remarked to himself

"What was that?" asked Fuuma

"Oh, nothing just thinking out loud…" The two men were then interrupted by a knocking at the door, and without warning or permission it opened to reveal Kamui and Subaru.

"Ah just in time, have you come to take home your boyfriend"

"Sei-Seishiro…" Subaru was flabbergasted by Seishirou's straightforward joking, once again.

Kamui said nothing, just stared daggers at the teacher, which didn't change his goofy expression.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about you two, I was talking to Subaru-kun."

That last comment almost sent Subaru stumbling to the ground and breathless with embarrassment. Luckily Kamui was too distracted to worry about this goof-balls joke.

Moving forward, Kamui changed the subject, "F-Fuuma, I just want to apologize, you know, for kicking you in the face and all..." Kamui could barely keep his composure let alone keep his head up.

"It's alright, it's nothing to serious. Right Seishirou-sensei" Fuuma continued after a nod from the physician, "That's what sport is all about, I'd be pretty pathetic if I couldn't handle a couple of injuries."

Fuuma seemed cheerful, after finishing, but Kamui wasn't ready, or wasn't sure how to continue. A little push from Subaru spurred him on though.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're alright…ehh…umm…" Still lost, Seishirou swooped in to save the day.

"Since Fuuma-kun has been injured why don't you take him home and look after him for a while" Seishirou instructed Kamui, who then looked at Fuuma for permission.

"I'd like that, Kamui…" Fuuma's gentle smile enabled any more speech from Kamui, so Subaru and Seishirou- after helping Fuuma up- said there goodbye's to the other boys and were left in the room together.

Seishirou looked at Subaru expectedly.

For once Subaru looked straight at him, without any signs of shyness. "Seishirou-sensei" Subaru said solemnly "about today, what you said earlier… it was a joke right?" Subaru's eyes held so much expression in them, melting Seishirou's composure just a little but.

"Of course I was joking; you really think I would condemn myself to marrying your sister of all people. It's like you don't know me at all Subaru-kun. I just thought it would be funny to see how you would react to the idea, of someone else being with me instead of you."

Subaru almost jumped at the thought, or more the suggestion. Although he didn't know what to say, he knew something had to be said… or confessed

"Seishirou-se…"

INTERRUPTION- from the overhead speaker, the bell sounding the end of classes and the end of school - which had taken the form of someone singing, badly, which everyone by now knew was Fai-sensei's attempt to record Kurogane-sensei singing on the bath, which chairman Yuuko-sensei had made into the school bell for the time being (until it stopped being so funny).

"Drat, the end of the day and I still have paperwork to finish"

Overcoming his initial drive of what he was about to say, Subaru calmly said, "Won't you be going home, now, it'll rain soon you know.

"Sorry, Subaru-kun, I can't accompany you today, the life of a working adult is not that simple, I guess"

"That's alright. Well I guess I'll se you tomorrow"

Subaru couldn't get out of the room quick enough, his heart beating and mind dazed, all he could do was rush to where Hokuto would be waiting for him and hopefully calm down.

Chapter 4:

There walk home was quiet, or at least it was too Subaru, he probably didn't here his sister's rambling about this or that. He was confined in the space of his own mind.

He had asked Hokuto what she thought of Seishirou's joke earlier, as expected she took it for what it was. "Of coruse it was a joke, it's like you don't know Sei-sensei at all"

"Funny that's exactly what he said"

"He's just trying to stir you up is all, and who can blame him when it's you. I'll admit I was a little surprised but thought nothing of it. Why did it bother you that much?"

Subaru's silence had been enough for Hokuto and left the subject alone. Subaru on the other hand couldn't help but think, 'What if Seishirou had found someone else like he said? What if he no longer needed me or worse I didn't need him?'

The thought of Seishirou and Subaru going their separate ways, almost seemed like an inevitable tragedy that tortured Subaru's insides. Could it really be that he cared that much for him? Thinking back Subaru confronted what Kamui said earlier, about loving him. This time not only was Subaru afraid of seeing Kamui as more than a brother to him, but what made him really sad was once again the idea that there was a possibility that someone else other than Seishiou could take priority in Subaru's heart.

Did that mean…. Did he truly… love Seishirou?

"That's it…" he whispered to himself, stopping in the street as Hokotu walked on "I-I'm in love with Seishirou-sensei"

At that moment the clouds let out all the built up rain all at once, unto Subaru and the world around him.

Hokuto turned back "Huh, did you say something?" she asked while simultaneously unfolding her umbrella from her bag.

Subaru didn't explain, in fact he didn't know what he was doing, he just ran up to Hokuto and grabbed her umbrella

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow this. I promise I'll make it up to you" He said before running off in the other direction. At least he could take consolation in the fact that Hokuto was almost home anyway, and was sure she would understand later, she was very forgiving after all.

"No, seriously" Hokuto said to herself "what did he say?"

...

It wasn't until Seishirou had reached the door to the outside world that he noticed it was raining

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something today" he grumbled, though his usual scatter brain was interrupted as he peered out into the murky weather to see a figure standing out in the rain, it didn't take long for him to recognise that it was Subaru, waiting… for him.

He opened the doors and yelled out to the youth "HEY… YOU WOULND'T HAPPEN TO HAVE AN EXTRA UMBRELLA WOULD YOU?" Seishirou was rather lost for words, or an explanation. If Subaru wanted to walk him home that badly why didn't he wait inside? And why would he not bring an extra umbrella, assuming that's precisely the reason he came, because he knew Seishirou didn't have one.

Still nothing, Subaru just looked straight at him with an almost sad expression which made Seishirou cringe. He wasn't quite prepared to battle the rain, why didn't he just come over here?

"I LOVE YOU" Seishirou heard the words sing out of the boys mouth but thought it was just a trick of the weather and stood, paralysed.

Subaru thought he hadn't heard him so took a step forward and yelled louder, "I LOVE YOU, SEISHIROU…-SAN" he managed again, this time with a blush, knowing there was no way he hadn't heard him that time.

Realising it was no trick Seishirou forgot about the rain and ran under Subaru's umbrella, bringing them so close, Subaru could hardly bear it.

For a while they just stood there, under Hokuto's umbrella, catching glimpses of each other when Subaru dared to turn his face upwards.

Finally Seishirou broke the silence, "did you really think now was the best time for this" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I was just running on adrenaline or something. Besides I thought it would be romantic… or something"

All Seishirou did as a reply was bring his arm around Subaru in a half embrace, bringing them closer still, as the Umbrella was failing to keep them dry.

"Subaru-kun…"Seishirou whispered into Subaru's reddening ears.

"Yes" he replied looking straight into his eyes expectedly

A pause for effect, "I think you're sexy too" Seishirou blurted out

Subaru turned and blushed as Seishirou proceeded to laugh lightly. With the force of the moment gone, Seishirou led the two of them through the rain towards home. During which they either enjoyed the rain or overcame its roar with their intimate whispers, all the while sharing the same closed space under the umbrella.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EM, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY


End file.
